1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition, a composite prepared from the composition, an electrode using the composition or the composite, a composite membrane including the composite, and a fuel cell including the composite membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to types of an electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (“PEMFCs”), direct methanol fuel cells (“DMFCs”), phosphoric acid fuel cells (“PAFCs”), molten carbonate fuel cells (“MCFCs”), or solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFCs”).
PEMFCs operate at temperatures of 100° C. or higher and, in contrast to the fuel cells which operate at low temperatures, PEMFCs do not need a humidifier. PEMFCs are also known to be convenient in terms of control of water supply and are highly reliable in terms of system operation at high temperature. Furthermore, PEMFCs may become more durable against carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning that may occur with fuel electrodes as they operate at high temperatures, and thus, a simplified reformer may be used therefor. These advantages make PEMFCs increasingly popular for use at high-temperature and in non-humidifying conditions.
As there are current trends for increasing the operation temperature of PEMFCs as described above, fuel cells operable at high temperatures are drawing more attention.
However, electrolyte membranes of fuel cells that have been developed so far do not exhibit satisfactory mechanical strength and durability at high temperatures. Accordingly, there remains a demand in their further improvement.